dark_roadsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Roads Wiki
10155283 700885369961581 1438596824 n.jpg 10155283 700885369961581 1438596824 n.jpg|Dark Roads: Reborn|link=Category:Dark Roads: Reborn|linktext=The New Dark Roads Awaits Wiki-background|Characters|link=Category:Characters|linktext=Meet The Crew London-topnav.png|Places|link=Category:Species|linktext=Some of the Mythos Dark Roads: Reborn A re make of The Dark Roads series is set to be in production sometime in 2016, a pilot shall be filmed. With director Justin Husson, now a credited filmmaker with more then 5 movies under his belt, and producer Paul Graham and seasoned filmmaker. The Original Story The story of Max, torn between two worlds of dark and light, his sister Amelia, facing her own unforseen destiny. Their friend Claudia, new vampire trying to save her vampiric sister Audrey. Tia, a spanish bruja, forced to face her darkest fears. Logan, changing into a wolf and becoming a fighter for good, Silas also following in his wolf mentors footsteps and Lilith and Freya, ancient demons in a world they don't understand, who all are caught up in The Forest Hills Supernatural Soap. This story was written a done but first year film student JUSTIN HUSSON, and reflects the early techniques he used to tell his story, The Original Cast Justin Husson as Max Doyle Larissa MacLeod as Amelia Doyle Candice Drinkwalter as Claudia De Luca Lala Gonzalez as Tia Gomez Nicole Drinkwalter as Audrey De Luca Griffin Gill as Logan Mcree Shauna Driscoll as Lilith Taylor Husson as Freya Ben Marshall as Silas Adam Hasson as Anders Emily Anderson as Lady Aaron Walker as Alistar Justin Dua as Leon Corey Griffith as Harris Tathyana Chomorro as Raquelle Dan Jewlal as Jonas Joey Dee as Tanner Part One tells the story of witches Max, Amelia, Tia and Claudia and they realize their lives are about to get more complicated. Claudia is turned into a vampire and faces her transition. Max discovers her is Half-Demon, Half-Witch, a very rare supernatural being. Tia and Amelia find a way to stop Anders, a demon who has killed several people they love, such as their parents. Anders gathers Audrey, Logan, Leon and Tessa to help him, along the way he looses Tessa and Leon, and prepares to fight with the rest of his team. It has four "written episodes" that I will be turning into small comics and putting them online, and the Fifth episode is partly filmed, a teaser was made for it seen below, and it will also include a full comic as well. Check out Episode One, to check all the backstory of this supernatural drama. Season One ends with Max killing Anders, Logan getting killed by Audrey and Claudia taking down Audrey for Episode Five! the season finale! Part Two the story continues In Episode Six as Max begins to get darker, and enjoys killing demons a little to much, Max also shuns the notion of his destiny, Felix, Logan and Audrey. After a Christmas Episode, Max begins to look for a way not to be dark. Amelia discovers she is also a hybrid and the vessel of Light, the one set to stop her brother, The Vessel of Darkness in Armageddon. Tia and Tanner form a relationship, Claudia helps Audrey get her redemption and Logan deals with his transitions. All leading up to face off with former friend turned traitor Jonas, along with the rise of Alistar, who is possessed by the Darkness In Episode Eleven.